


Not Your Fault

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [27]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Moceit - Freeform, post svsr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Janus sits in his room
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Not Your Fault

Janus sighed, hitting his head against the wall behind him. A lock at his door shook him from his thoughts. 

“Come in,” he groaned. 

“De- Janus?”

“Hello, Patton. You’re here to yell at me?”

“Of course not. I’m here to make sure you’re alright.”

“I'm  _ definitely _ alright! Roman  _ loves  _ my presence at the table. It’s not like he said I’m evil or anything!”

Patton frowned. “I know he didn’t mean it. I already talked to him, and he said he feels bad about calling you evil. I hope you know that.”

Janus couldn’t stop the tears sliding down his face. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
